espionage_warsfandomcom-20200214-history
Tsardom of Volhynia
Overview Tsardom of Volhynia is a country in Eastern Europe, with an absolute monarchy in power, it uses it's own version of the feudal system, with nobles being in charge of regions, but they do not have anything to do with the military. The countries neighbours are: The Grand Duchy of Samogitia, Ukraine, Belarus, Moldova, Poland, Slovakia and Hungary. Tsardom of Volhynia's capital is Lviv, with population of 2.5 million. The total population of Volhynia is 12 million. The military of Volhynia is known for having good ground forces, but lacks navy and air power. History WIP Economy fucking potatoes **wip** Equipment Weapons Royal Volhynian Armed Forces and Security Service Weapons: Handguns * P-33(TT-33) * P-03(Glock 18)**Used by the Security Service and Police** Assault Rifles * KR-17(Zastava 21) Bought from the ERR * KR-16(AK-12)**not used anymore, sold off to various countries and groups** * KR-78(AK-74) * KR-72(Zastava M70) * KR-60(AKM)**Used by the Home Guard and conscripts** * KR-52(AK-47)**Used by Home Guard and conscripts** * MKR-16(AK-74M)**Only used by the Marine Corps and special forces* Carbines/SMGs * CR-75(AKS-74U) * CR-64(AKMS) * LG-08(MP5) * CR-96(Zastava M92) * LG-04(PP-19 Bizon) Sniper Rifles * SR-70(SVD) * SR-06(VKS)**Used by Special Forces** Machine Guns * BG-06(Fort-401) * BG-78(RPK-74) * VBG-55(DShK) * BG-85 (M60 ) Land Vehicles Cars/Personnel Carriers * BTR-70 * BTR-80 * BRDM-2 * GAZ-2975 Tiger * Ural-4320 * UAZ-469 * MT-LB (Bought from the ERR) Infantry Fighting Vehicles * BMP-2 * BMP-1 Tanks * T-72M **Not used anymore** * T-80 * T-80U * Leopard 2A5 **replaced the T-72M in 2017-18** Artillery * BM-21 "Grad" * D-30 Tactical ballistic missile systems * SCUD Anti-Air * ZU-23-2 * ZSU-23-4 * 2K12 Kub Fleet **WIP** Branches of the Royal Volhynian Armed Forces Royal Volhynian Army The Volhynian Army consists mostly of conscripts, who is forced to serve 2-3 years depending on what unit they choose. If the conscript chooses a special regiment, like the Life Guard regiment, then they serve 3 years instead of 2 years. But the Army also has better trained soldiers, who volunteered or signed the VAC. They go through hard training using techniques from the roman legionary training. Everyone who has done their conscription is automatically moved into to Reserve Forces. both old and young. Volunteers: The "Volunteers" were prisioners from the prisons in Volhynia. These "soldiers" are convicts who volunteered to fight for Volhynia. They consists of all kinds of criminals, murders, thieves and much more. They have first been deployed to Kovel where they've shown great work, brutally killing Baltian soldiers with beheadings and beating. They are being commanded by a Legionary officer, to keep them in order and away from civilians. They are recognised wearing mixed camouflage clothing, gear and weapons. Volhynian Conscripts: Conscripts are normally middle and lower class citizens forced into the army, at the age of 18, 19, 20. Depending on their education at the current moment. Meaning that if the citizen is 18 and currently attending college, then the citizen will do his time when he finishes college. The conscript is armed with the KR-72 or the KR-78 and equipped with a normal uniform. The older U/76 uniform is only used when mass conscription is active. In case of an invasion, all males aged 16-60 years old are forced into the army, education or job does not matter anymore, and if they are on vacation then they are required to return home, if they fail to return then their citizenship will be taken away, and they will be tracked down by VSS agents. These conscripts are normally given old weapons like the KR-60 to the KR-52, depending on what their unit is given. Volhynian Infantry: These soldiers are volunteers or conscripts who signed the V.A.C (Volhynian Army Contract". They can be recognised by wearing the newest "U/16" uniform. The infantrymen is equipped with the KR-16, KR-72 or the KR-78 with different kinds of attachments, depending on their rank. The infantrymen also get to use special weapons like shotguns and light machine guns. The infantrymen are also a fearful enemy when it comes to hand-to-hand combat. Volhynian Shock Troopers: Shock Troopers specialises in quick and effective attacks. They were the ones that took Kovel back, from the socalist threat, back in the Eastern Legion v Baltia conflict. The shock Troopers are an old regiment, they fought in the battle of Waterloo. They showed great skill in the battle, but sadly they lost the battle. The Shock Troopers wears the U/16 uniform, and is equipped with the KR-72 and KR-78 or sub-machine guns. Volhynian Life Guard Regiment: The Volhynian lifeguards, they guard the Royal family from any threat. They wear the standard uniform. They are armed with the KR-16 rifle. The Guards regiment consists of both conscripts and professional soldiers. Volhynian Rangers: These men are specially trained sharpshooters. They are normally professional soldiers who have shown great skill in combat. They are armed with SVD sniper rifles and they wear the normal U/16 uniform. Disciplinary Officer(MP): These men are the military police of the Volhynian military. Their job is to maintain peace and order among deployed troops and troops at home. They normally also help local police in other countries that happens to have troops deployed in them. They are recognised wearing the normal U/16 uniform, red berets or caps. Royal Volhynian Legion Special Forces Cossacks: The Cossacks are special trained soldiers, that specializes in the Serbian martial art known as Real Aikido. The Cossacks also has the newest equipment, Volhynia have. Cossacks are also paratroopers and normally drop from planes when deployed. The Cossacks wears the U/16 uniform with the specialised "Galea" helmet, which has a cooling and heating system and build in night-vision. Only 40 of these helmets are made. **Production of the helmet has been ceased due to low funding!** Grenadiers: Leaked information states, that they are a form for special forces soldiers and they are using more advanced weapons and gear. Recent news also states that they have been genetically modified. Known regiments in the Volhynian Army and Special Forces. 102nd Shock Trooper Regiment. '' This regiment existed all the way back to the Napoleonic war era. They have always been the first troops to be deployed to a war or conflict. They retook the town of Kovel, back in the Eastern Legion/Baltia war. The regiment is led by Colonel Artur Olenev also known as he White Devil, because of his brutality towards his enemies. Their base is located in Lviv. The units beret colour is beige. ''4th Hussar Regiment '' The 4th Hussar Regiment was also created back in the Napoleonic era. Now instead of horses, they ride their majestic BTR-70 and 80s into battle. The 4th Hussars are led by Colonel Aleksey Tsaryov. Their base is by the town of Sarny. The units beret colour is black. ''11th Guards Division '' The 11th Guards Division is newer unit. Formed in 2005, they serve as a both foot and mechanized infantry. They are led by Major General Adam Yelenyuk, a well known and respected military commander in the Volhynian Army. Their base is located somewhere near the Volhynia-Moldovian border. ''110th Support Battalion '' The 110th Support Battalion is a towed artillery unit. They use a custom design from the German Sfh18. They are led by Lieutenant Colonel Viktor Bzovsky. Their base is located by the town of Stryi. ''1st Royal Volhynian Marine Battalion '' Formed in 2016, after the creation of the first Volhynian fleet. They are a small unit consisting of foreign volunteers and few ethnic Volhynians. They are led by Kargin Vladislavovich. Their base is located in the Volhynian naval base in Klaipeda in Samogitia. ''25th Armored Battalion The 25th Armored Battalion is a tank unit. It consists of the newest Leopard tanks. It's led by Lieutenant Colonel Anton Romanovich. Cossack Unit "Vitaly" '' Unit "Vitaly" specialises in military operations. Was led and created by Tsar Vitaly Romanov. There is 2,500 active soldiers in this unit. Cossack Unit "Ilya" Unit "Ilya" specialises in Counter Terrorism operations. The unit is named after the fifth Tsar of Volhynia. There is 1,500 active soldiers in this unit. 1st Airmobile Division A newly created unit, consists of only 2,000 soldiers. This unit is led by Colonel Vasya Katyuk '''Royal Volhynian Airmobile Forces' The Airmobile Forces are the regular paratroopers, or "Airmobile" soldiers. They are light infantry that are deployed from helicopters and planes. This branch first saw action in Ukraine, 2017. Soldiers that volunteer for the airmobile forces are paid more than regular soldiers. But also comes with a bigger risk of dying. There has already been over 20 fetal accidents since the start in 2015. The units beret colour is yellow. Royal Volhynian Air Force The Royal Volhynian Legion doesn't have a very, strong air force. But they have a few helicopters and aircrafts. The Volhynian Legion has a main focus on quaility and therefor, Legion pilots are also highly skilled when it comes to aerial warfare and maintaining a jet and so on. The Volhynian Air Force consists of: * Mi-24 attack helicopters * MiG-29 Fighter Jets * MiG-23 Fighter Jets * 25 grach jets * Mi-8 helicopters * Ka-52 Alligator attack helicopters * Kamov Ka-60 * MiG 17 * MiG 35 Jets (Bought from the ERR) Royal Volhynian Border Guard Division The Volhynian Border Guards are conscripts and police officers who volunteered to patrol the borders around Volhynia. Their objective is to locate and detain illegal immigrants that has crossed the border, deserters who has returned to Volhynia and smuggler activity Not including the smokkelaars Alliansie . The border guards are recognised by wearing their white helmet or a black cap, guards are normally equipped with a grey police uniform with the Border Guard Division patch on the sides. The guards get to choose weapons and most consider the AK-12 and AKM. Few guards also choose a bolt action sniper rifle or a shotgun. **The border guard division was merged into the V.I.A. in 2018** Royal Volhynian Navy ''' Volhynia has with the help of Grand Duchy of Baltia built a stable fleet, with modern custom ships. The navy also consists of a brand new Marine Corps, which consists of foreign people from poor countries, primary from Africa, Asia and the middle east. All marines that has served 5 years will receive a citizenship to both the marine and his family. The Marine Corps is a small battalion sized unit, that gets the same training as Shock Troopers. So they are considered an elite unit. '''Volhynian Home Guard Fat old men in uniforms that makes sure marathon runners don't become roadkill. They also get to carry a gun when they need to be shot at by the soldiers in field exercises. WIP Volhynian State Security (V.S.S.) The V.S.S. is the secret police and intelligence service of Volhynia. They are currently tracking down and removing the socialist movement, that has begun rising in Volhynia. The V.S.S. can be compared to the soviet KGB and the American CIA. Volhynian Internal Affairs ( V.I.A.) The Volhynian Internal Affairs take care of security at prisons, labour camps, military equipment factories. The V.I.A. are also policing the country side of Volhynia. As it is only bigger towns in Volhynia that has an actual police force. The Internal troop uniform consists of an older Volhynian Army uniform and a red beret, together with the necessary gear they need for their weapons. The V.I.A. also does the dirty work for the Tsar, disloyal commoners, nobles and politicians has been arrested and executed by the V.I.A. throughout the years. Volhynian Police Force The Volhynian police force is known for corruption rumours, but the V.S.S is currently investigating these corruption rumours. Other than that, they are a well equipped police force, with modern gear and uniforms. Their uniforms are normally dark blue with yellow stripes on the side, they also have two kinds of hats to wear on duty. The officers cap is a normal generic looking cap with a badge on it. The officers standard handgun(s) is the Tokarev TT-33 and the Glock-18. It's mostly the higher ranked officers that use the glocks. The police doesn't have a "SWAT" team, so in serious situations, the Cossack team "Ilya" is deployed to help. **The police force was later disbanded in 2018, and the V.I.A. took the role of policing Volhynia.** The Great Peasant Revolt In the start of November 2017. The lower working class in Lviv started protesting for more liberties and more food. The Lviv Police quickly deployed crowd control units to stop the protesters from reaching the Royal Palace. The protesters began using violence against the police officers, and the police responded with violence as well. The rioters also tried to enter the Royal Palace, but was shot dead by the royal guards. This sparked more people to join the riots, and rioters began picking up basic weapons like machetes and pipes. Two police officers was killed and multiple wounded. After these events, the Lviv Police Chief called for the Army to help them stop the riots. The riots stopped only a few days after the Army had arrived, and the individuals that organised the riot was caught and put in prison. The riot lasted for a whole month. Relations with other factions * The Smokkelaars Alliansie: The Legion respects the Smokkelaars Alliansie and currently has a trade contract with these cheeki smugglers. * Grand Duchy of Samogitia: Volhynia and GDS has mixed relations. * Kraaivuur International: The Legion has an alliance with this private military company, Kraaviuur International has also been training Legionaries deployed in Syria, as a gratitude, the Legion has promised to help their allies whenever they need it. * SABRE International Security & Investment Group: The relations between these two factions are cold, as SABRE has been helping the Grand Duchy Of Baltia and was in a small war with the Legion's allies known as Kraavivuur International. * Anointed Warriors of Allah: Volhynia is hostile towards the AWA. * Divine Order of Christ's Blood Great allies to Volhynia, they established order and support among the peasant population of Volhynia. The Tsar is very fond of the Order and it's leaders. * Eastern Roman Republic Volhynia is allied with the ERR. Both sides has traded weapons and other resources with eachother. Locations Bunker 01: Not much is known of Bunker 01, the only information shows that it's an old soviet bunker made into a underground lab for secret projects. This facility is where secret weapons and other military projects are tested and made. Lviv Military HQ: Heavily guarded building in Lviv, it's the HQ of Volhynians military and the base also stores classified information and secret projects. The Royal Mansion: The Royal families vacation home, they usally live here in the summer time. It is also a safehouse for the Royals. The Royal Palace: The palace where the decisions for Volhynia are made. It's a heavily guarded palace, that is over two hundred years old. Afanasy the First built this palace in the middle of Lviv when he was given the city by his father. A battalion of Guards are in charge of the security, and in case of an attack. Then the 102nd Shock Legionaries are the first ones to respond in no time, as they have their barracks inside of Lviv. The Eastern Legion (DEAD) The Eastern Legion was a fascist extremist political party founded by The General, who was the Commander of the Ground Forces in democratic Volhynia (People's Republic of Volhynia). He took over the country, exiled the Royal Family and killed his rivals. He later declared war on the socialist Baltian Republic (Grand Duchy of Samogitia now). Then in 2016, Major Barkov, one of the Generals most trusted men back stabbed him and coordinated a take over together with the exiled Royal Family and the GDS. Together with the GDS, all Eastern Legion high officials and supporters has been arrested or/and killed. Tsardom of Volhynia Facts The Volhynian language is a mix of Ukrainian and Belarusian, and the Volhynian accent has a somewhat harsher tone to it, than a normal Ukrainian accent. The Volhynian Tsardom, was founded by Afanasy Romanov I. Who was "exiled" from the Romanov family in Russia. But in reality was given the city of Lviv, as Afanasy had a great relationship with his father, Peter The Great. Tsardom of Volhynia helped Nazi Germany in World War 2, because of their hate towards communism and Russians. The Volhynian people still has a hatred towards socialism, communism and Russians today. After the fall of the Soviet Union. The Volhynian Tsardom changed to a Republic known as Volhynian Peoples Republic. The Republic then changed to a fascist dictatorship, because of the military coup in 2014. Many of the Volhynian Tsars were generals, and they earned it too. Many of them were also great marksmen and swordsmen. The most famous Volhynian Tsar and general was Igor The Reckless, who were famous for leading his men directly into combat. He was sadly killed in the Battle of Smolensk. Where he was hit by a cannon which completely removed his head. The Tsardom of Volhynia declared independence in the 1917 during the Russian Revolution. The Volhynian borders are completely closed off, no Volhynian citizen can move out of Volhynia. Only government officials and noble families can visit other countries. 'Gallery' ' XDM5CJA.jpg|Filthy version of Volhynian flag UnitPic1.jpg|Uniforms UnitPic2.jpg|wow.. more uniforms ' Category:V5 Category:V5 Factions Category:Factions Category:Eastern Legion Category:The Eurasian Coalition Category:V6 Factions Category:Tsardom of Volhynia Category:Active Factions